30kisses: Vincent Valentine and Yuffie Kisaragi
by oshi
Summary: A collection of 30 oneshots in regards to Vincent and Yuffie, using the themes provided by the LJ fanwork community 30kisses. Please read, enjoy, and review!
1. Rose Petals on Film

**Title: Rose Petals on Film**

**Theme: #1 Look over here**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all its contents does not belong to me.**

--

It began to snow about a week ago. I remember, that one week ago, something significant had happened. It was the first wave of snow in Nibelheim, and within that snow, stood a single red rose. I remember the wind that pushed against the rose until it fell apart. I remember the petals which brushed against my lips before I caught them in my hand.

And still today, I held these petals in my hand, for they did not seem to wither.

I remember something else which was significant on that day as well, more significant than the rose. It was something that, just from the memory alone, would keep these petals from wilting away. It was on that day that-

"Hey Vinnie, look over here!"

Alarmed at the sudden outburst, I quickly turned my head towards the cause of what had broken through my thoughts. Though, before I was able to react, a flash had momentarily blinded me.

"Gotcha!"

I winced inwardly, as my imagination began to create images of how the picture would turn out. Undoubtedly horrible.

"Yuffie..." I started, and yet was interrupted again.

"You're so not gonna convince me to destroy the film, don't even try."

"..." I wondered if it was even necessary to speak around her anymore, now that she's able to read me so well.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to get a picture of you? I swear, you're like Cid, think the camera's gonna take away your soul or something."

"Why did you take a picture of me anyway, Yuffie?"

"Why not? Memories sake, ya know?"

"That seems unnecessary to me. I will be with you until death do we part, isn't that how it goes?"

I notice her figure straightening at that, it almost brings me to a chuckle. Instead, I smile.

"Y-Yeah, that's usually how it goes, Vinnie."

"Oh, I see now. We can use pictures as evidence for our future children when they don't believe the stories we tell them, correct?"

She stiffened just a bit more, and I notice her cheeks taking on a hint of pink. I step away from the window and walk over to her. She stood between me and a closed door. As I continue to close the distance, right as some part of my body tapped hers, she jumped and shoved the camera into my chest. I had to move my hands to catch the camera before it fell, giving her room to escape.

"Oh my gawd Vinnie, take the stupid camera and the film!" And she quickly opened the door and scurried out.

I smiled at returned to my spot at the window. Bringing my other hand up to my lips, I let one of the red petals brush against my lips. It was still just the same as a week ago.

The petals were still just as red as her cheeks, when I had asked for her hand in marriage. They were just as red as I remembered her lips were, up close, when she brushed her lips against mine. I smile at the memory, and my smile grows wider at today's memory.

It seems that I did not have to convince her to destroy the film, after all.

--

Along with posting these little one-shots on the 30kisses community, I've decided to post these on as well. This will be a collection of 30 one-shots, or drabble, or whatever you would like to call them, that go along with the themes of the community.

On another note, some of these fictions will make references to my other entry in My Immortal: A Vincent and Yuffie Story, which is a small set of 4 separate songfics.

I hope you will all enjoy reading these stories as much as I enjoy writing them! Please read and review, constructive criticism will always be appreciated!


	2. Do so when you Wish so

**Title: Do so when you Wish so**

**Theme: #2 News; letter**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all its contents do not belong to me.**

--

Over these past months, I've come to realize that news travels surely and fast. Things you wish not to hear, somehow finds some way to your ears. Things you wish to hear, you will hear eventually, though it seems to take years longer. Take for example, AVALANCHE. News had traveled fast about AVALANCHE's achievements. About a month after the defeat of Sephiroth, everyone seemed to be telling the same tale.

These few months taught me how true that is. That all news finds some way to you, whether you wish to hear it or not.

Lately, my mind has been thinking back at things past. At a certain event, regarding a certain ninja. After the final battle, when my comrades were all rejoicing, when my comrades were all deciding to head out, an unexpected, life-turning event occurred, in which I failed to meet the expectation of.

_"Our long and grueling journey is finally coming to an end. Let us all not forget the important people we have lost along this journey. Aeris... she will always be in our memories and our hearts, living on forever. I thank you all for sticking with me during these hardships, Sephiroth wouldn't have been defeated you guys weren't there to help."_

_Cloud's speech left the members of AVALANCHE with a sense of pride. The kind of pride that you could carry back to your family and loved ones and have them be proud of you as well. Though, the silence was short-lived, as there are many members within AVALANCHE which are not so sentimental. Conversation broke free, and everyone began to chat amongst themselves of their future plans. Vincent Valentine, was not one of them._

_Yuffie Kisaragi finished her conversation with Tifa as she noticed Vincent, and headed over to him._

_"Vinnie. Why aren't you celebrating? Aren't you happy that we defeated Sephiroth?"_

_"Yes, I feel some weight of duty lifted."_

_"But you're not happy?"_

_"Figures. Well, what are you going to do now?"_

_"You don't know, huh? Well, anything's fine, just as long as you don't go back to that stinky coffin, okay?"_

_"... Why?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Why should I not? There is nowhere else for me to go."_

_"Because. You have flesh, no matter how demented you've become, you're still living, you're still breathing, you're still human. You don't belong in there. And I thought you were smart, Vinnie."_

_"You know... Vinnie, when I go back to Wutai, I think my dad's going to make me Lady of Wutai..."_

_Vincent turned to the small ninja, mimicking her earlier words, "But you're not happy?"_

_"It's not something to cheer about in the long run."_

_"In the long run?"_

_Choosing not to answer him, Yuffie took advantage of the fact that he was already turned to her, and gave him a quick kiss, which landed at the corner of his lips. She pulled away as quickly as she gave the kiss._

_"I-... Um... Would it kill you if I said I love you?"_

_"I-I mean, I know it's weird, but I just do, you know? No specific... reason..."_

_"... Yuffie, I ca-"_

_"I know, I know. I just want to get it off my chest. You're still in love with Lucrecia. Everyone knows that."_

_Cid's hollering could be heard, which also followed by a string of curses._

_"Well, looks like it's my stop. I'll see ya later, Vinnie."_

Actually, I haven't seen her, ever since that day. That was fate's first warning to me, which I had failed to notice.

A month after AVALANCHE had settled down, a month after I returned to live in the Nibelheim mansion, I received some news. News that I did not want to hear, though slightly felt relieved to, had come creeping its way towards me. News related to a certain hyperactive ninja.

News came to me that Godo was holding a coronation to bring his daughter to the throne. Hearing of her brought the guilt back, but knowing that she was doing well, and becoming Lady of her beloved Wutai, made it seem alright, because I felt she was moving on just fine without me. I felt I didn't hurt her. I should have known better. I ignored yet another one of fate's warnings. It wasn't alright.

I wanted to go... but I didn't. And that wasn't alright.

Another month passes. On that day, nostalgia hit me, hard. Yet another one of those days, where news arrived once more, regardless of your own thoughts. I wish I had never heard it, the news which traveled so surely... the Lady of Wutai had disappeared the day before her coronation.

Her words played strongly in my mind: "It's not something to cheer about in the long run." This was fate's last warning.

I felt the guilt return to me. Strong and more than ever before. Guilt for having rejected her earnestly. Guilt for feeling relief this past month. Guilt for having hid myself from Cloud and Tifa as they called for AVALANCHE members. Guilt for refusing to go along with them to search for the ninja. Guilt, because I know a part of the reason for this... was me.

Guilt, because I wanted to go, but still didn't.

Another month later. I finally decide to go see her. No, not completely, her. Her life had been stolen from her, and I knew it was my fault. I didn't want to face her. Yet, if I did not by now, I would never be able to live it down. I would never get a chance start on my road of repentance.

News had come to me once more. News that she had been found. News that she had been at the base of a cliff. News that Yuffie Kisaragi, was dead.

And now, I didn't want to go, but I still did.

--

Well, this would be one-shot #2. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this one! Please read and review, constructive criticism will always be appreciated!


End file.
